BBMAC- BeyBlade Martial Arts Compition
by blackstardragon2
Summary: Wanna see some cast members get thier butts kicked? Then this is the story for you! Rated T for cussing NOW ACCECPTING OCs!
1. Chapter 1

AN/

Me- yay new story!

Kenta- oh no what this one about?

Me- nothing too bad just a martial arts compition between the beyblade cast

Simi- OH YHEA!  
Tsubassa- easy for you to say, you and Sini ar-

Me- don't ruin it!

Tsubassa- most of us are getting our ass's kicked areint we?

Me- yup

Tsubassa- (starts prying)

Me- (smirks) anyway I don't own anything but my OCs

* * *

How did we get in to this the BB cast tougth as they singhed up for the first rounds. Then they remberd.

**Flashback**

"hey guys" Simi shouted running trough the doors of bey pit, waveing a pice of paper.

The rest of the bladders waited for the news but since Simi was too busy panting, they recived none until Yuu walked up to her and slid the paper from her sweaty hands.

"I need a shower' Simi announced and Madoka led her to the bathroom, while Yuu started reading the first line of the paper.

"Bey City Martial Arts Compition hosted by the WBBA" Yuu read fluently.

"oh yhea I rember dad talking about some thing like that" Ginga remarked.

"I wonder why Simi wanted to show us this"? after hearing this Sami started sweatdropping and started sliping away to the bath room and just in time to see Simi walk out in a black towel.

"what are you doing?" Sami asked frantically only to be retured by a clam stare from Simi

"um…trying to put my cloths on" she replied with her witty commentary.

"I mean the compition!" Sami yelled at her clone.

"ok ok I just singhed us up" Simi replied cluching her towel.

"wait….US?"

"yhea by us I mean the whole bey blade gang"

"WHAT?!"

**End of Flashback**

Yup, that's how.

Soon the blader were being called to draw numbers of who thell figth this was the result:

Kenta vs Benki

Madoka vs Zeo

Damian vs Yuu

Ginga vs Tsubassa

Doji vs Sami

Ryuga vs Yuki

Masamune vs Kyoya

Simi vs Ryo

* * *

Yup. This was going to be a long tournament.

Me- end of chapter

Simi- that was short.

Me- I know. This chapter is just to show you what its like. I wany YOU guys to tell me wich mach I should write first. So scroll up and pick your top 3 because I will be doing 2-4 maches per chapter. Oh and if you want an OC then I'll take that too since I need and announcer. Anyway this is the form below

OC Form

Name-

Age-

Heigth-

Weigth-

Eyes-

Hair-

Skin-

Attire-

Personalty-

Other-

Anyway Dragon Out


	2. Chapter 2

**AN/ **

**Me- ok I know its been a while since I updated anything but I am so sorry. I have to keep up with school and I have a life too you know, so here is the next chapter.**

**Simi- *gasp* you have a life?**

**Me-(bonks Simi on the head)**

**Simi- OWWWWWW**

**Me- (smirks)**

A tall boy with spiky black hair walked up on to stage. He had icy blue eys and was wearing a green biker jacket with jeand and maching shoues. This was Bailey.

Bailey- hi every one welome to the firs ever installment of BBWMC. I Bailey will be the first host of this Chapter. *winks*

Girls- (go crazy)

Bailey- alrigth the first mach is none other then Ginga vs Tsubassa!

On the ring….

Tsubassa- ok ready Ginga?

Ginga- Why me? Me vs Tsubassa? I AM GONNA DIE!  
Tsubassa- relax Ginga…..I am NOT going to kill you.

Ginga- yes you are!

Tsubassa- No I am not

Ginga- yes you are!

Tsubassa- No I am not

Ginga- yes you are!

Tsubassa- No I am not

Ginga- yes you are!

Tsubassa- No I am not

This is gonna take a while….

About an hour later Ginga finally seamed to be convinced that he wasen't going to die s Bailey rang the bell the match started!

Tsubassa ran towards Ginga with lightning speed. Absent minded Ginga on the other hand just stared in to space. He looked down.

Ginga- oohhhhhh a quarter!

Ginga bent down to pick it up, leveing poor Tsubassa to trip over his butt, landing face first on the floor.

Tsubassa- Owwwwwwwwwwww

Tsubassa got up and re charged at Ginga who dropped his quarter and bent down to pick it up.

Tsubassa once again fell flat on his face.

Tsubassa- I think I broke my nose!

Hikru (who had forgiven Tsubassa for the BBI incident) started worring about Tsubassa who just fell again. She decided to help him.

Hikru- HEY TSUBASSA REMBER GINGA HAS NO BRAINS!

Tsubassa picked himself off the floor and got and idea. The next time Ginga droped his quarter Tsubassa picked it up before Ginga could lay a finger on it.

Ginga- can I have that back?

Tsubassa- purposely droped the quarter outside the ring and Ginga stared.

Ginga- why did you throw my quarter ouside?

Tsubassa- it sliped…..go get it.

Ginga- before I do I have one questain….

Tsubassa- get on with it!

Ginga- AM I GONNA DIE?!

Tsubass anmie fell. After he picked himself off the ground, he grabed Ginga by the coller and threw him out off the ring.

Hikru- well that's one way to do it!

Tsubassa walked up to the stage were Bailey held up a shiny silver ticket.

Bailey- this is the ticket to the next round!

Tsubassa took the ticket and left the stage.

Bailey- that was interesting…. Anyway the next round is Damin Heart vs. Yuu Tendo!

The 2 showed up on the ring and the camera zoomed in.

On the ring

Yuu- awww why dosent eagel man have to figth a little kid?

Damin- I AM NOT A KID I AM OLDER THAN YOU FOR THAT MATTER!

Yuu- really I tougth you were 8!

Damin- I AM 18.

Yuu- what ever you say 3rd grader.

Damin- YOU ARE SO DEAD!

Damin charges at Yuu, only to be held back by Yuu's hand pushing on his forehead. Damin apparenty has no idea that his rampage has no affect on Yuu because he keeps charging.

Damin- I THINK I AM WEARING HIM DOWN!

Yuu- (sarcasim) Yhea I'm exusted

After about 2 minutes Damin passed out. The aduince just stared.

Bailey- um…looks like the winner is Yuu Tendo by a knock out!

Yuu walked up on stage to retrieve his shiny Orange ticket and trouted off grumbleing something about "that jackass midget"

Bailey- the next match stars Simi Teal and Ry-

He was inturped by Ryo's voice.

Ryo- The Imortal Phoinex! The Imortal Phionex!

Bailey- um…..rigth…..The Imortal Phionex.

At the word music started playing. Random lights (I don't even know where they came from) started flashing and "The Imortal Phoinex" or as I like to call him, Ryo walked out in slow motion. Aka: takeing a huge pause before every one.

Ginga who was in the aduiance face plamed.

Ginga- uh….dad….what are you doing?

Bailey- yhea….we are are on the secugule here!

Ryo- oh sorry…

He finished the rest of the walk in regular motion. He found Simi alredy there with a beach chair set up and reading a news paper, with the headlines "_Idiot Phioneix in the New BBWMC"_.

Simi looked to see her opponent standing over her and quickly hid her news paper.

Ryo- alrigth lets get thais party started…..but before I start my amzeing phionex skills I would like to say a few words to the aduince…..

Ryo went on to pretty much tell his life story while Simi sighed and sat back down on her beach chair.

This was going to be a long "few words"

About 2 hours later everyone minus Ginga was asleep. Ginga manged to stay awake because of the embarssment of people asking him if that was his dad. Soon he stared answering, "nope, I have never seen that guy in my life".

Ryo- …..and that is why you should keep believing. Thank you.

Ginga gave a clap enough to wake up a few people sitting next to him and evuntly wakeing up the rest of the crowd.

Ryo- thank you! Thank you veary much!

Bailey rang the bell and Simi sprung In to action. She send a kick strigth in to Ryo's stmoch…but because of the height diffrance the kick went strigth to his ball and Ryo toppled off the ring in pain.

Bailey- and Simi is the winner by a ring out.

Simi walked up to the stage to claim her shiny black ribbon while the adiunce clapped nerevousley.

Hikru- wow…dirrectior lasted 7 seconds….

Ginga- new record!

**Me- wow chapter over!**

**Simi- cool**

**Me- alrigth the owner of Bailey is **_**YuTendo9**_** and rember I still need new announcers so keep sending OCs and I also need you to vote on wich match you want to see next!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN/**

**Me- hey, people. I am SOOOOOO sorry for not updateing yesterday, but I'm sick and my mom wouldn't let me lay a finger on MY laptop. Thankfuly she said I could use it today if I don't forget to take my medicine.**

**Simi-can you just get on with the chapter!**

**Me- not yet. I also want to change a match. Insteed of Zeo vs. Madoka, we are gonna do Hikru vs. Madoka because who dosent like a good chick figth?**

**Simi- o…k?**

**Me- anyway, say the disclaimer and we can get started.**

**Simi- she dosent own anything but HER OCs. The owner of the guest OC will be revealed at the end of the chapter.**

**Me- story time!**

Things were getting pretty intense as a new host walked up the stage.

He was also a boy (and was pretty cute ;D). He had sharp bright orange eyes and matching hair. He wore a orange jacket over a pure white shirt and orange pants with a with line going across each leg. He wore white and orange shoues. This was Dolten Samasshu.

Dolten- sup people I'm Dolten and I will be new host for this epic chapter.

Crowd- (cheers)

Dolten- anyway the first match is Madoka vs. Hikru! (looks at Hikru) Hey hottie!

Hikru- (rolls her eyes)

On the ring

Hikru- I'm takeing you down Madoka!

Madoka- not a chance!

The bell rang and Hikru got in to fighting position. Madoka however did not. She started swating the air like crazy with her head turred the other way and her eyes were closed.

Hikru- what are you doing?

Madoka- fighting!

Hikru- (sweatdroppes)

Madoka- come on don't tell me you're giving up!

Hikru- (facepalms)

Madoka- figth me!

Hikru- (mumbles) your just as bad as Ginga.

Madoka- WHAT?! HOW DARE YOU COMPARE ME TO THAT BRAINLESS IDIOT!

Ginga- HEY!

Madoka's anger rises and she pounces on top of Hikru. They really start to figth.

Dolten- chick figth!

Soon the some clears and to reveal Hikru give a swift kick on the back of Madoka's neck, knocking her out.

Dolten- and Hikru is the winner by a knockout!

Dolten holds a shiny red ticket and Hikru grabs it and runs off stage.

Dolten- our next mach is going to be Kenta vs Benki!

On the ring

Kenta and Benki are alredy on the ring and redy to figth.

Benki- don't worry little buddy I'l go easy on you.

Kenta- no need

The bell rang and Benki ran in Kenta's direction. Kenta clamly held out a foot wich Benki tripped over.

Benki- now I know how Tsubassa felt.

He rubbed his nose and ran towards Kenta again. This time Kenta had a new plan up his sleve. Kenta started running around in circles and Benki fallowed. Soon Benki tiered out and collapsed.

Dolten- and Kenta is the winner by a knock out.

Dolten held up a shiny yellow ticket witch Kenta retived happily and took his seat.

Yuu- were did you learn to run so fast?

Kenta- My girlfriend!

Sami- *blushes*

Dolten- ok our next match is going to be Ryuga vs Yuki!

On the ring

Ryuga- WHY CANT I HAVE A REAL OPPNENT?

Yuki- you know I am standing right here!

Ryuga ingored his oppent and kept rambleing.

Ryuga-WHY AM I STUCK WITH HIS LOSER? I DEMAND A REDRARW AN-

Ryuga was cut off by a fist to his jaw that knocked out his thooth. He turned around to see an enranged Yuki.

Yuki- I AM GOING TO KICK YOU ASS!  
Ryuga- (sweatdropped) MOMMY!

Yuki chased poor Ryuga down the ring and almost manged to catch him. ALMOST. He was stopped when Ryuga sntached off his glasses and threw them off the ring. Yuki couldent see so Ryuga took that to his atvantage and pushed him off the ring.

But insteed of yelling at Ryuga, Yuki smirked. He untied his tie and pressed the star on it to reval a tiny camera that that held the footage of him screaming and running from Yuki.

Yuki- this is so going on youtube

Yuki started running as fast as he can with Ryuga hot on his heels.

Dolten- Waint, you forgot your ticket!

Dolten held up a purple ticket wich Ryuga grabed and continued his chase.

Dolten- that was interesting now it is time for the last match of the day…..Doji !

On the ring

Doji- this little kid is no match for me the great Doji…

Doji went on to ramble when the bell rang. At the sound Sami jumped on his head causeing him to shut up. She backfliped off and gave a round house kick to his knees. Doji tred to grab Sami but she was to fast. She punched his stomoc and he toppled over. Once he recoverd. He grabed Sami and held her upside down.

Doji- did you really think you could beat me?

Sami- oh yhea big time!

Sami freed one of her legs and kicked Doji in the face knocking of his glasses. Like Yuki, he couldn't see so Sami used that to free herself and replaced her body with a random swash she found at the side of the ring. While Doji bragged about winning to the swash she pushed him off the ring.

Dolten- I think that was the longest match we had so far…it was 2 minutes.

He held up a shiny white ticket that Sami snatched up and took her seat next to her clone.

Dolten- well that's all for this chapter now if you'll excuse me I have to stalk- er…talk to Hikru…yhea thats it….

**Me- end of the chapter….**

**Simi- now what?**

**Me- well lets see….the owner of Dolten is **_**Leodasdragon**_**. **

**Simi- I like his stories….**

**Me- me too and a want you guy vote for your next 3 matches. One that I know I am doing is Masamune vs. Kyoya. Then will go on to round 2. These are the choices for round 2.**

**Kenta vs. Hikru**

**Yuu vs. Tsubassa**

**Sami vs. Ryug**

**Kyoya vs. Simi**

**Anyway, thata all I have for now….i dunno when ill update again.**

**Dragon Out**


	4. Chapter 4

N

**AN/**

**Me- sorry,sorry,sorry,sorry,sorry!**

**Simi- whats up with her?**

**Sami- shes really sorry about not updateing.**

**Me- SORRY!**

**Simi- WE GET IT!**

**Me- Its just that I had to do my science fair research paper and then on top of that, ELA so sorry!**

**Sami- get on with it!**

**Me-ok then, I don't own MFB and never will**

The music stared and the cameras started roleing. The stage lit up to reveal al tanned skin girl with long brown hair. She wore a white long sleved shirt, with a black vest, boots, short, and finger less glove. She had a wide grin on her face. This was Wanda.

Wanda- helllllllooooooooo bey city! Welcome to BBAMC!

Crowd- (cheers)

Wanda- today we will have our final match from round one and the first 2 matches from round two! Please welcome Kyoya vs Masmune!

On the ring

Masamune- ok vampire lets do this!

Kyoya- I AM NOT A VAMPIRE!

Masamune- yes you are look at those theeth

Kyoya- Simi and Sami have theeth like that!

Masamune- but they are vampires

Kyoya- point taken but at least I'm not an annoying pig

Masamune- THAT'S GINGA!

Ginga- hey!

Masamune- VAMPIRE!

Kyoya-MORAN!

Masamune-LION OBESSED FREAK!

Kyoya-UNICORN SISSY!

Simi- *sigh* this could take a while *gets popcorn*

(2 hours later)

Masamune-SCARFACE!

Kyoya-LEATHL WEAPON HAIR!

Masamune- CAT EYES!

Kyoya-EGO INFLATED DOPE!

Masamune-PONYTAIL!

Kyoya- GLORY HOG!

Masamune-GAY!

Kyoya-I AM NOT GAY

Masamune-YES YOU ARE

Kyoya-NO I AM NOT

Masamune-YOU'RE GAY WITH NILE

Nile- why does everyone think that?

Kyoya-YOU'RE GAY

Masamune-WITH WHO?!

Kyoya-GINGA!

Masamune-NO I AM NOT

Kyoya-YES YOU ARE!

There figth was inturped by Wanda ringing the bell.

Wanda- as amuseing as this is we are on a secdugle!

Masamune- DON'T WORRY THIS MATCH WILL END FAST!

Kyoya- I AGGRE!

Good news, each boys charged at the speed of light…..bad news, they ran off the ring.

Masamune- did….i..win?

Masamune cluched his forehead.

Kyoya-nooooo….tell….me ….i did…

Kyoya also cluched his forehead.

Wanda- sorry to break this to you two but none of you guys won.

Masamune and Kyoya- what?...

Wanda- you both lost from a ring out?

Simi- the match wont run without atleast one winner…..

Wanda- guess I'm going to have to use my boss's lever of random choseing!

She pulls a lever and watch as the digits spin. They stop to reveal he letters, N-I-L-E.

Wanda- nile is the winner!

Nile- what?

Before he could say more a shiny brown ticket was shoved In to his hand and he was pushed off stage.

Wanda- out next match is going to be….Yuu vs. Tsubassa!

On the ring

Yuu- you're going down egeal man!

Tsubassa- what makes you say that little boy?

Yuu- I just took down that jackass midget all by my self

Tsubassa- ok first of all watch you language! Second of all even ginga could have took down the jackass midge- I mean Damian

Ginga- what is that sapose to mean?

Yuu- lets make a deal if I win you have to give me you wallet so I buy all the icecream I want

Tsubassa- but if I win you have to groom Eagel for a month!

Eagel- AQUILLA!

Yuu- you forgont my girlfriend is Simi

Tsubassa- wha-

The bell rang and Yuu ran to Tsubassa and aimed a kick wich Tsubassa doged.

Tsubassa tried to pick up Yuu but being the small kid he is, he crawled under the older boy's les and kicked his ass,pushing him down.

Tsubassa quickly got to his feet and aimed a punch at Yuu. His fist barely toched Yuu before the blond was sobbing loudly on the ring floor.

Tsubassa- whats wrong?

Yuu- you hurt me!

Tsubassa- I'm sorry where dose it hurt

Yuu held up his hand and Tsubassa took it to inspect but then Yuu suddenly gained an evil smirk and flipped Tsubassa off the ring.

Wanda- the winner is Yuu by a ring out.

Tsubassa- cheater!

Yuu- what can I say…..i'm a good actor!...give me my new wallet!

Tsubassa unwilling dug trougth his pockets and fished out a brown leather wallet wich he threw to Yuu who caught it and ran off.

Yuu- hey Simi, icecream's on Tsubassa!

Yuu ran off with Simi after retrieve another shiny orange ticket from Wanda.

Wanda- our last match of the eveing will be Nile vs. Simi!

Simi handed her icecream to Yuu and went up.

On the ring

Nile- so are you ready?

Simi- to kick you ass? Then yes

Niles roled his eyes but on the inside he was panicing. He knew he could not lose to a 12 year old so he made a plan.

The bell rang.

Simi ran towards Nile again using her lighting speed. She raised her fist and punched wich Nile rubbed in pain.

She was going in for another kick when she felt Nile's strong hands wrap orround her and his tender lips are placed on to her own.

Her eyes widen shocked.

Yuu- WHAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT!?

He was enraged. He sprinted to twards the stage only to be held back by Sami's vampire strength.

Sami- simi will handle it

Shure enough on stage Nile was about to push Simi off when a sharp kick to his belly hit.

Simi- I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!

The punched Nile who staggerd back and gave him a roundhouse kick that triped. She then added a serres of jabs and finally threw him off stage landing 23,437 feet away!

She jumped off of stage and ran to Nile giving him a final hard slap accros the face.

Sami let go off Yuu who also charged over and gave him a punch trough the stomch. He was knocked out.

Yuu- never…toch….another….man's….girl!

Kenta- you're a man?

Yuu sent a death glare in his direction.

Wanda- and Simi is the winner by a ring out AND and knock out!

Simi got her new shiny black ticket and waled casualy off stage, not minding the fact that a crew of paramedics were desperately trying to keep a certain egyption from falling in to a coma.

Sami- don't you think you could have gone easy on him?

Simi shrugged

Wanda- well that's it for this episode see you next time on BBMAC!

**Me- so wacha you think?**

**Simi- I liked it**

**Yuu- NILE WILL DIE!**

**Me- o…..k then the owner of Wanda ia my favorite female author **_**SkylarkOfTheMoon**_**! So I want to thank her for letting me use her. I also want you guys to read my story Moonligth Goodbye and tell me if I need a sequel or not. **

**Simi- don't you have home work?**

**Me- OH SHIT!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN/**

**Ok I am so getting tired with rembering the layers of the athmospeare that I decided to ditch studying for now and write you guys an update of this story.**

**I don't own MFB.**

The crowd cheerd for round 2 and the old OCs took their leve.

Soon a familer blond host steped up on stage. He wore a red shirt under a baby blue sweater and blue jeans. His black converse clomped up on stage and he look at the crowd. If you ever watched BBI then you would know who this is but asumeing you don't meet my favorite author, Digi.

"hey everyone I have an announcement!" Digi shouted in to the mirror, earning everyone's attention.

"blackstardragon2 is getting tired of using new OCs every week so I will be filling in as a permanent host along with Yuki!" he announced and every one claped with respect.

"why am I here again" Yuki asked and was ingored.

"anyway lets see out first match Yuu VS Ryuga!"

On the Ring

"your going down crazy dragon man!"

"crazy dragon man? I tougth you idolized me!"

"you give up an idol after they kidnap you and lock you away!" Yuu glared at Ryuga.

"whatever you say little boy" he replied and Yuu went mad. The bell rang.

Yuu pounced on top of Ryuga who just chuckeled and threw him off. Ryuga attemped to push Yuu of the ring but forgetig that Yuu was still a kid he pushed air.

"if you think you can beat me then you can kiss my ass!" Yuu shouted and Tsubassa stormed up on stage to correct Yuu's language.

Unfortenly for the silver jaire blader, Yuu was in the middle of a head butt and slamed Tsubassa in to Ryuga.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Ryuga shouted and tried to pull Tsubassa off of him. Poor Ryuga didn't see Yuu coming toawards him with a base ball bat.

"BAM"

Ryuga was on the floor with fake birds circleing his head.

"pretty birdies" he says right before he passes out.

On the Stage

"man this is going to be great black mail" Yuki Smirks wile zooming in on his camera. "don't you think Digi?" He waited for a reply but herd none.

"Digi?" he asked again before turning around to see that the host was laughing his ass off on the floor.

"are you ok?" Yuki askes while poking him.

"just…..announce….the…next…..match" he chokes out in between laughs and Yuki justs nod while sweatdropping.

"Um, well the winner is Yuu by a knock out!" he holds up a shiny orange ticket wich he ties to a rock and throws at Yuu.

"OW" Yuu shouts when it hits his head and he glares at Yuki.

"Ok the next match is going to be…..Simi VS Hikru!"

On the Ring

"ok this is how this is going to work." Simi tells Hikru who just rolls her eyes. "the bell rings and I will kick your ass!" Simi finishes and Hikru chose to ignore her.

"the bell rang and both girls sprang in to action. Soon their was a cloud of smoke whre they were fighting.

Simi kicked Hikru in the stomch and shoved a _Force-a-Pill_ in her mouth while she couagth her breath.

"Stand up!" she commanded and Hikru stood up.

"Do the chicken dance" she said and Hikru started dancing.

"slap your self"

Hikru smacked her face with her hands and Simi laughed.

"knock youself out with this bat!" she says handing her the bat that Yuu used.

"BAM!"

Birds were also surrouuding her head as she passed out.

On Stage

O.O…"and Simi is the winner by a knock out!" Digi announces and hands Simi a shiny black ticket.

"the next match will be the last half of the Semi-Finals! Simi VS Sami!"

The twins walked up on stage.

On the Ring

"I'm not going easy on you just because you're my sister!" Sami shouted.

"WELL YOU DON'T NEED TO BEACESE I CAN KICK YOUR ASS ANY DAY"

"LIKE HELL"

"HELL WILL FREZE OVER BEFORE YOU BEAT ME!"

"LOOK AT YOUR UGLY SELF TALKING!"

"WELL YOU SHOULDN'T BE TALKING BECAUSE YOU LOOK JUST LIKE ME!"

"AT LEAST I DON'T HAVE YOUR BRAIN!"

"LUCKY ME!"

"YOU ARE AN IDIOT!"

"NUH-UH!"

"UH-HUH!"

"PROVE IT"

"WHATS 5 PLUS 5?"

"…."

"TOLD YOU!" Sami smirked as Simi stutterd knowing Sami was right. Simi did posses stronger physical streangth but when it came to math she was as clue less as Ginga.

"WELL YOU CANT NAME THE LAYERS OF THE ATMOSPEARE!" Simi yelled as a come cack and it was her turn to smirk.

"…."

"HA HA IN YOUR FACE!"

"LIKE YOU SAID YOU HAVE MY FACE SO YOU SHOULDN'T BE TALKING!"

That did it…..both twins charged at each other and sent lighting kicks to each others faces. They went on to punches and soon they looked like they were fighting a mirror.

There attacks had no effects on each other what so ever until finally they sent a final punch hitting each other in the cheek causeing a dobble kock out.

Each of twins were coverd badly in blood and were unconscious when the paramedics got to them.

On Stage

O.O "I did not see that comeing!" Digi stated earning a nod from Yuki.

"how will we continue this?" Ykui aske and Digi just shook head.

"well the next match will be the finals" he finaly announced earning gasps from the aduiance.

"I'm afraid Simi and Sami both lost the tounment so the final match will be Yuu VS Kenta.

"WHAT?" Yuu and Kenta shouted usion.

**Well that's it for chapter whatever. Anyway I need to end this story so go to my profile and vote on my pole who you want the winner of this thing to be and I will make it so.**

**Anyway I bet some of you guys tougth that Simi or Sami were going to win? Well they were till I realized that I cant make them too prefect so I made them lost this whole scheme. **

**Man…..what comes after the Troposphere?**

**Dragon Out **


End file.
